Super Randon Bleach Pairings
by Greisfer D.R. Tan-tan
Summary: Serie de One-shots Random, multi pairings, ¡Hemos vuelto!
1. Hot Less

Ok, se que no he actualizado "SIN TI SERIA SILENCIO" pero esperence un poquito mas

Hola a Todos, este fic es una serie de One-shots que escribo junto con mi nii-san: MasterOfWarriors ya lo conocen por aqui y si no busquenlo XD, son distintas parejas, algunas son crack, aceptamos sugerencias, pero por favor no pidan yaoi ni Ichiruki ni ulquihime, no estoy dispuesta a gastar mis dedos con eso,

____

**Soy MasterOfWarrior, como ya sabrán tenía antes tres fics algo conocidos pero por cuestiones de reglas culeras me los borraron y ahora tengo otros tres fics nuevos no tan geniales, aqui mi Onee-chan y yo creamos a base de ideas locas este fic, como Onee-chan dijo: No pidan yaoi, IchiRuki, UlquiHime o alguna pareja que involucre a Ichigo y Orihime que no sea IchiHime**

**Las reglas son Culeras ¬¬**

Ni yo misma pude decirlo mejor Nii-san (si se preguntan por que le digo asi, sigan con la duda jojojo)

Bleach no nos pertenece ni a mi Greisfer ni a nii-san MasterOfWarriors (la vida es OGT con los buenos)

* * *

**Hot less**

"

"

_You were a problem child_

_been grounded your whole life_

_so now you runnning wild_ _playing with them good girls_

_no that aint your style_

_you think your hot shit_

_you cool, i love it, i love it_

_yeah, yeah_

_stumbling but yeh, you're still looking hella fine_

_keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

_well, you're a hot mess and im falling for you_

_and i'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_cos you can shake it shake it shake it_

_yeh you know what to do_ _you're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes"_

_- _¿Pero que demonios estoy escuchando?, es la ultima vez que le presto mi mp4 a la enana, aunque no esta mal la canción del todo que digamos- dijo Ichigo recostado en su cama, habia regresado de la escuela, fue un dia muy normal, su vida se estaba haciendo rutinaria, ya casi no aparecian hollows, en la escuela estaba poniendose al corriente, aunque ese dia iba a ser "diferente"

**- Vamos Rey, no crei que te aburrieras tan rapido y facil- **Dijo su hollow interno, hacia mucho tiempo que no habia hablado con el, y ahora no era muy buen momento que digamos debido al aburrimiento

_-Tu de nuevo, vaya crei que habias muerto-_ le respondio Ichigo mentalmente

- **Tanta genialidad como la mia no muere tan facil Rey, y dime ¿por que tan aburrido?**- pregunto Hichigo

-_ ¿Desde cuando te convertiste en mi mejor amigo o en mi diario? Al parecer toda esta tranquilidad te esta afectando mucho_- respondio Ichigo, ya no sentia a su hollow tan agresivo, es mas ni siquiera se habia aparecido despues de lo de Aizen

- **No lo se, digamos que solo te respeto por haber derrotado a ese idiota, ademas tu y yo por desgracia somos uno mismo y lo que te pase a ti tambien me afecta- **respondio el blanquito

-_ Vaya que fue dificil ganarme tu dichoso "respeto"- _dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo

**- Si, lo se, no es tan facil que te ganes eso, no quiero estar preocupado todo el maldito rato, asi es que dime ¿que demonios te preocupa?, has estado muy callado y tenso, ¿es la enana?**- pregunto Hichigo para sacarse de la duda que lo carcomia por dentro

- _Es molesta, toma mis cosas todo el tiempo, me hace bromas... si sigo enlistando lo que me hace no acabo, pero no es ella la causa de mi molestia_- dijo Ichigo

- **Entonces es el chico pelirrojo, la verdad desde aqui puedo ver prefectamente que es una verdadera molestia**- pregunto de nuevo el albino

-_ Igual que la enana, una verdadera chinche, pero no_- respondio el pelinaranja

- **El Quincy**

- _No, ni muerto_

- **El chico que es muy alto**

- _No, ni siquiera lo tenia pensado_

- **El tipo de el sombrero**

- _No, es muy irritante para que me tome la molestia de siquiera recordarlo_

- **La que se convierte en gato**

- _No, me ha hecho pasar muchas vergüenzas_

- **Los de la sociedad de almas**

- _No, no me han molestado ultimamente, ademas no es loteria_

- **Entonces es la chica de cabello naranja y curvas prominentes**

- _Bingo_- respondio Ichigo ya harto de que le preguntaran tanto

- **¿Y que demonios tiene ella?**- pregunto Hichigo

- _Es simplemente un desastre_- respondio el pelinaranja al aire

- **Jamas lo hubiera creido se esa lindura, Rey si dices eso entonces considerare que tienes gustos muy raros, ¿Por que es un desastre?**- pregunto el bañado en talco

-_ Es muy distraida, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara que no quita aunque sufra, se preocupa por todos aunque a veces se olviden de ella, cuando la capturaron en hueco mundo, la acusaron de traición y ella muy amablemente curo a todos sin que le dieran las gracias en el momento, siempre estuvo al pendiente de todos los que fuimos a rescatarla y quedo demasiado debil por todas lo que ella hizo,_- respondio Ichigo pensativo

- **Jajajajaja, nunca crei que la odiaras tanto, vaya, en verdad nunca espere que pensaras eso, si se podria decir que fuiste hasta el mismisimo infierno por ella y arriesgaste tu pellejo en cada una de las batallas en las que luchaste solo por que ella estuviera a salvo**- respondio Hichigo riendo fuertemente

- _Nunca dije que la odiara, simplemente ella es la que me preocupa y que es un desastre_- respondio Ichigo

- **Es casi lo mismo Rey, si piensas asi de ella es por que no te agrada su presencia y piensas en como desacerte de el desastre**- le respondio el hollow algo confundido

- _Callate de una maldita vez, no te pregunte tu solo empezaste a sacar tus conclusiones, tal vez es un desastre, tal vez sea distraida, tal vez este triste y no lo demuestre ya que se esconde tras una sonrisa, pero lo me preocupa es que ella nunca quiera ser __**MI**__ hermoso desastre_- respondio Ichigo sonriendo, ignorando a Hichigo

- **¿Eso quiere decir que nos vamos a poner cursis?-** dijo Hichigo

- _Solamente hasta que ella me diga que si_- dijo Ichigo por ultimo

* * *

Se que no es mucho pero esperamos que lo disfruten y si es asi dejen un review **y si no dejenlo igual**

Cuidense mucho Que la fuerza los acompañe** (metal lalalala)**


	2. Stripper

_**Hola, soy MasterOfWarriors ahora me tocó a mi escribir una historia, los one-shots son alternados entre Onee-chan y yo, este aunque no lo paresca es un GrimmNel, el porqe de los Arrancars en Karakura lo explico en otro One-Shot, por ahora, solo lean y dejen review, sino los pechos de Matsumoto se encojeran**_

Eso si fue algo amenazante Nii-san, que lo disfruten :D

**Bleach no nos pertenece, es de Tite Kubo Norris

* * *

**

**Stripper.**

La alegría rebosaba en Urahara Shoten, ¿Por qué? Simple: Yoruichi y Kisuke se casan. El Sombrerero por fin se había animado a proponerle matrimonio a la Neko; Shunsui como buen samaritano que es, invitó y preparó la despedida de soltero en un Table Dance local. Neliel por otro lado prefirió la idea de quedarse en la tienda y contratar a un stripper a domicilio. Pero lo que no sabían las demás chicas era que ese desnudista sería alguien conocido.

—Shh, no hagan ruido que ya viene. —Murmuró Matsumoto al ver que la morena se acercaba a la tienda porque la rubia la había citado.

Al abrir la puerta, Yoruichi es recibida por un "sorpresa" grupal de parte de todas las mujeres del Seireitei y de Hueco Mundo.

— ¿Qué diablos es todo esto? —Preguntó sorprendida la excapitana al ver a todas sus amigas ahí reunidas.

— ¡Es una fiesta, Yoruichi-sama! —Respondió Soi Fon muy alegre. —Aunque si se casara con alguien mejor que ese patán estaría excelente. —Murmuró.

— ¡Basta de charlas! ¡A beber… Digo… ¡A celebrar! —Interrumpió Matsumoto.

— Chicas, adivinen a quien contraté para esta noche. —Comenta Neliel.

— ¡¿Al capitán Aizen! —Pregunta Hinamori con ilusión en su mirada.

— A alguien más masculino. —Responde Neliel destruyendo la ilusión de la pequeña.

— ¿Starrk? —Pregunta Halibel esta vez.

— No quiso trabajar por comida… pero nunca se sabe. —Responde de nueva cuenta Neliel.

— ¿Renji? — Pregunta Rukia como si de una adivinanza boba se tratase.

— Los tatuajes arruinan la vista. Además se fue a celebrar por ahí. —Dijo Neliel aun mas impaciente.

— Ken-chan. — Responde Unohana algo feliz pensando que Kenpachi sería el que aparecería.

— Demasiado suavecito para la salvaje fiesta. — Dijo Neliel con una sonrisota.

— ¿Tanto así de salvaje es? — Pregunta Rangiku.

— ¡Denle la bienvenida al Espada más… maravilloso— ¡Aizen-sama! Piensa Hinamori— apuesto— Starrk; piensa Halibel. — Amargado — Ken-chan; murmura Unohana— sarcástico pero guapo… — ¡Renji! — Grita Rukia. — ¡Que perdió contra Ichigo! — ¡Ulquiorra! — Grita Sun-Sun y todas se le quedan viendo raro — ¡Grimmjow! — Grita finalmente Neliel… pero nadie aparece. Pero tocan la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? — Pregunta Orihime al dirigirse a la puerta pero al abrirla se encuentra con un bombero. —Etto… ¿Hay algún incendio? Señor Bombero.

— Así es señorita. —Responde el bombero. — Hay fuego… ¡En mis pantalones! —El bombero rápidamente se deshace de la prenda antes mencionada y queda en tirantes rojos y con su casco desvelando que en realidad se trataba de Grimmjow. — _Lo que tengo que hacer por comida… bueno, era esto o hacer yaoi con Ulquiorra… prefiero esto._ — Pensó Grimmjow. Mientras todas comienzan a gritar y emocionarse.

— ¡Acompañado de…! — Comienza Neliel de nuevo. — ¡The Naughty Cowboy! — Y una cortina se abre dejando ver a Starrk sobre un toro mecánico, no falta decir que todas las chicas siguieron con su griterío al verlo, más que todo Halibel. Stark vestía un chaleco, los pantalones color caqui, botas, y el infaltable sombrero el cual llevaba colgando en su espalda, ah, claro, también traía una cara de "Trágame tierra". Se posiciona junto a Grimmjow y comienzan recibir todo tipo de sostenes como si de Ricky Martin se tratase. De la nada algo pesado cae sobre Stark, al levantarse se da cuenta que es otro sostén… pero… ese era de algo parecido a un hueso… Halibel lanzó la parte de su mascara que cubría sus pechos.

Una vez más vuelven a tocar la puerta y al abrirla se encuentran con un doctor…

— ¿Un doctor? — Pregunta Cirucci.

— Me temo que si, señorita. Hay una enfermedad que hace que las señoritas se desmayen. —Respondió el doctor.

— ¿Y cual es esa enfermedad? —Pregunta Cirucci alarmada.

— ¡Soy yo! — Y el doctor se quita su bata… y adivinen quien era… Szayel. En ese momento las chicas comienzan a gritar de nuevo y algo gigante le cae en la cabeza, un sosten, pero uno muy enorme. — ¿¡Quien rayos usa talla Z! — Se coloca junto a los otros dos desnudistas. Finalmente el trio estaba completo.

Finalmente comenzaron a bailar, lanzando ropa por donde sea, las féminas gritaban cosas como _"papacito" "tanta carne y yo sin dientes" _Stark y Grimmjow estaban algo avergonzados, pero Szayel estaba encantado de que vieran su "perfecto cuerpo"

Pues comenzaron a bailar, lanzaron: Pantalones, chalecos, tirantes, estetoscopios y demás cosas mientras las chicas les lanzaban dinero, sostenes, bragas, etc.

**6 Horas después.**

Todas iban despertando poco a poco, estaban demasiado crudas para caminar. Stark estaba dormido con los pantalones mal puestos, Szayel encerrado en alguna habitación con Cirucci. Matsumoto con un dolor de cabeza del demonio, Hinamori solo murmuraba en sus sueños el nombre de Aizen. Los únicos en estado de sobriedad y despiertos eran Grimmjow, Halibel, Unohana y Neliel. Grimmjow sabe que cuando se es stripper nunca hay que embriagarse y dormirse en una despedida de soltera. La fiesta fue tan salvaje que incluso Nanao quedó ebria.

— Jajajaa. ¿No se supone que la festejada debe estar en la boda ahora mismo? — Se burló Grimmjow, la verdad es que la boda era a las 7 Am y eran las 06:27AM.

— ¡Halibel-san, Unohana-san! ¡Aplíquenles el anti-resaca! ¡Yoruichi-san la boda es en media hora! — Comenzó a gritar Neliel muy alterada, decidió quedarse sobria por si algo parecido ocurría.

— Y solo tres quedaron sobrias. Neliel, eres una descuidada, no supiste medir a tus amigas. —Se burló Grimmjow, aunque tenía algo de razón. — Oye, Stark, levántate Vaquero Culo Dormido. — Stark estaba dormido murmurando la canción: "Dime Vaquero" — Vaya… así que te animaste a beber whisky. ¡Nell! Me largo. —Grimmjow estaba dispuesto a irse.

— ¡Espera! Te pagué por ocho horas, me debes dos. —Le dijo Neliel mientras se le acercaba y tomaba del brazo. —Me vas a llevar a la boda y la otra hora me llevas a comer.

— ¿Y si me niego?

— Entonces te obligo a hacer yaoi. — Le dijo Neliel con una sonrisa como la de Gin.

— OK… vamos a la tonta boda.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

— Y los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. —Dijo Yamamoto sellando el matrimonio de los dos shinigamis. Se dan un beso y son por fin: Marido y Mujer. Yoruichi lanza el ramo el cual es atrapado por Halibel y Matsumoto quienes atrapan el ramo al mismo tiempo… sus miradas se cruzan y rayitos salen de estas y comienzan a pelearse por el ramo; por otro lado, Yoruichi y Urahara se suben a la limusina con el típico letrero de: Recién Casados.

Mientras Halibel y Matsumoto se peleaban por el ramo todos los demás comenzaban a irse quedando finalmente solo Grimmjow y Neliel.

— Y… ¿A dónde me llevaras? — Pregunta Neliel divertida, para ella era divertido… para Grimmjow una tortura.

— Confórmate con que te estoy acompañando. No creas que lo hago por gusto, solo tienes una hora. — Respondió de mala gana Grimmjow, esa niña era una molestia para el.

— Me llevarás al cine. Quieras o no. —Le ordenó la peliverde.

— Una película dura en promedio dos horas, no cubre mi horario… pero por tratarse de ti haré una excepción. No te cobraré si me das… mmm un beso.

— ¡Ni loca te daría un beso! ¡Prefiero pagarte un millón de dólares en lugar de besarte!¿¡Me oíste! —Nell estaba muy alterada, no se esperaba esa proposición de parte de Grimmjow.

— Hhahahahahahahha, no me esperaba esa reacción de ti, especialmente cuando precisamente, tú me contrataste primero porque YO te parecía a TI muy sexy. — Le dijo socarronamente Grimmjow entre risas a Neliel la cual infló sus mejillas del disgusto.

— Nunca dije tal cosa… solo dije que eras bien parecido. —Dijo algo avergonzada Neliel.

— Como digas. Pero aun así lo dijiste. — Le dice Grimmjow.

— ¡Si me dejas de molestar te doy tu estúpido beso! — Gritó Neliel desesperada pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo pone la cara de sorprendida. Pero se sorprendió aun más cuando se dio cuenta de que Grimmjow le dio un beso rápido.

— Cállate… esa es la única manera de callarte te daré los necesarios. —Dijo muy avergonzado Grimmjow. — Hoy dan en el cine la película de "Como si fuera la primera vez". Conociéndote te gustará. Vámonos.

— H-hai. — Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Neliel mientras le alcanzaba… y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Si les gusta dejen reviews y si no les gusta dejen reviews**

Que la fuerza los acompañe **(metal lalalala)**


	3. Alcohol

Hola a todos

Ahora me toco escribir a mi (Greisfer, para los desubicados) este One-shot es Crack pairing, espero que haya salido algo decente y digno de publicar, a mi en lo personal me gusto como quedo, pero ustedes juzguen y espero que aunque sea les saque una sonrisa. Lamentablemente Nii-san no pudo estar en este capi, pero esperen el siguiente one-shot para leerlo.

El titulo es una shit, pero no se me ocurrio otro T.T

Bleach no me pertenece (por desgracia, pero no tengo tanta creatividad para hacer algo tan majestuoso como bleach)

* * *

"Alcohol"

Era una noche muy serena en el seireitei, la mayoría de los shinigamis se encontraban descansando o simplemente en compañía de los amigos, como lo hacían Shunsui Kyoraku y Juushiro Ukitake quienes decidieron pasar un rato tomando un poco de sake pero sin abusar de el, solo fue algo para "refrescarse", después de eso se dirigieron a dar una caminata al rededor de las divisiones haber que había de nuevo

- Fue buena idea el salir, hace mucho que no me paseaba por estos lados- dijo Kyoraku al ver la tranquilidad que había en las calles

- Yo tampoco, la verdad es que por mi enfermedad no salia mucho- dijo Ukitake igualmente apreciando la calma

- Olvidate de eso por esta noche, relajate con el silencio...- dijo Kyoraku, pero al momento de terminar la palabra se escucharon voces mas bien gritos por parte de tres personas muy conocidas por ellos, esos tres que siempre se ponían hasta la coronilla de puro alcohol, al doblar una esquina se encontraron con Kira cantando canciones de mal gusto, a Hisagi durmiendo a media calle y a Rangiku gritándole a un poste

- No te lo perdonare Gin, jamas en mi vida te lo perdonare, mira que dejarme con el niño que a cada rato pregunta donde esta su padre, ¿y tu?, bien gracias, estas muerto y lo peor de todo es que te mato una mariposa- le gritaba Rangiku al poste, en definitiva estaba muy ebria y despechada

-No sabia que ella tuviera un hijo con Gin- dijo Kyoraku muy sorprendido por lo que la pelinaranja le gritaba al poste

- Ni yo, tal vez lo que dice se deba a su estado de ebriedad, sera mejor que hagamos algo, si la dejamos aquí gritando eso seguramente se armara un gran escándalo- dijo Ukitake mientras observaba a los otros dos shinigamis quienes no armaban tanto barullo como ella

- Llevemosla a su división para que descanse un poco, ayúdame- dijo Kyoraku mientras se acercaba a Matsumoto

- Esta bien, seguramente el capitán Hitsugaya se debe de estar preguntando donde se habrá metido- dijo Ukitake

- Pues creo que a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado ¿que hacemos con ellos dos- dijo Kyoraku señalando a los acompañantes de Rangiku

- Hay que dejarlos aquí, no creo que les pase nada aquí solos, ella corre mas riesgo de que la escuchen o quieran abusar de ella por su estado- respondió el peliblanco

- Ese idiota, como se atrevio a morirse, pero ya salio de mi corazón, ahora lo abriré a alguien que me aprecie, que se quede a mi lado y que me cuide, si eso voy a hacer, voy a olvidarlo ¿olvidar?, a ¿quien?, no lo se- Rangiku divagaba mientras caminaba con ayuda de los dos capitanes

- Debió de tomar al menos veinte porciones de sake, así me pongo cada que lo hago- dijo Kyoraku valorando el estado de Rangiku

- Tal vez tomo mas de lo que dices pero no quisiera pasar por una resaca de ese tamaño ni tener su hígado- dijo Ukitake

- ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere ser el papá de mi taicho? Yo sola no podre criarlo, ademas de que ustedes dos están de muy buen ver- pregunto Rangiku de repente, ya tenia el clasico acento de borracho

- A si que a eso se refería cuando decía que lo dejo con el niño, Yo paso, tengo varias admiradoras y no quisiera decepcionarlas, pero Juushiro esta sin compromiso alguno, por si te interesa- respondió Kyoraku de lo mas tranquilo

- ¿Que?- dijo el peliblanco alarmado por aquella "propuesta"

- Vamos Juushiro, no me digas que esta mujer no es bella- dijo Kyoraku

- N-no, mas bien si, no digo que no lo sea y lo es, y mucho, y no estoy pensando otras cosas, pero...- el peliblanco no podía ni explicarse de lo nervioso que se puso con tan solo unas palabras

- No hace falta que diga algo mas, ya comprendí que yo no estoy hecha para ser amada, nadie me quiere, todos me odian- dijo Rangiku soltándose a llorar como viuda

- Vez lo que provocas, haces llorar a una dama, antes con solo una sonrisa las hacías sonrojar, ahora con unas palabras las haces llorar no tienes remedio amigo mio- dijo Kyoraku solo por molestar a Ukitake

- Pero si yo no dije casi nada, ademas no es que no quisiera o que yo dijera que no, pero ella esta ebria y puede que ni se acuerde de lo que esta diciendo y lo que dice posiblemente es producto del alcohol- respondió el dando la explicación que queria dar antes

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar, a un hombre que este seguro de lo que dice, que no se retracte y que ademas de que se vea muy bien a la luz de la luna ¿Que dice taicho?- dijo Rangiku dejando de llorar y viendo a Ukitake

- Creo que este no es mi día- se dijo a si mismo el peliblanco

- Al contrario, este es tu mejor dia, te sentiste de maravilla desde la mañana, saliste a dar un paseo y te encontraste con alguien que puede ser tu media naranja- le corrigió su amigo

- P-p-pero si yo no estoy diciendo que no ni que si, solo que ella esta muy...- tartamudeo Ukitake

- ¡Matsumoto- escucharon de repente, voltearon a ver quien había gritado y se encontraron con Hitsugaya con su semblante serio

- ¡TAICHO!- grito Rangiku y fue a asfixiar con un abrazo al peliblanco menor- Mire taicho, le encontré un papá- le dijo, y sorprendió a los otros dos capitanes presentes porque Hitsugaya no se molesto

- La encontramos así con otros tenientes ¿puedo preguntar por que...- explico Kyoraku al no saber ni que decir pero tampoco aguanto la curiosidad de preguntar

- Siempre que se pone ebria dice que es mi madre y me promete siempre que me encontrara un padre, lo hace desde lo de la guerra de invierno, no es muy agradable pero ya me acostumbre- explico Hitsugaya ya resignado a las escenas que le armaba Rangiku

- Ya veo, entonces nosotros nos vamos, lo veo después capitan- dijo Ukitake al verse libre

- Juushiro, ayudemos al capitán, no lo dejemos solo con ella en ese estado, eso no es de camaradas- le dijo Kyoraku

- Tienes toda la razón Shunsui, lo lamento, vamos- dijo el peliblanco

- Taicho el va a ser su nuevo papá, ¿no le alegra?- dijo Rangiku colgandose del brazo de Ukitake

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- dijo Hitsugaya demasiado sorprendido por que nunca se lo imagino, es mas ni le presto atención cuando le dijo que "le habia encontrado papá"- Matsumoto, para empezar no se de donde sacaste la idea de que tu podrías ser mi madre siendo así de irresponsable, siempre tomas y acabas gritándole a cualquier cosa que te vas a encontrar a alguien que si te quiera ¿y ahora sales con esa ridiculez?- dijo Hitsugaya el escuchar a su teniente decir semejante cosa

- Taicho, con eso me basto para saber que nadie me va a querer nunca, si usted me trata así ¿que me espera con otras personas?- dijo Rangiku llorando de nuevo poniendo las manos sobre su rostro

-Capitanes, lamento que tengan que ver esto, en verdad es algo vergonzoso- dijo Hitsugaya con los ojos en blanco

- No hay problema, yo me pondría así si alguien que yo quería me dejara después de enterarme de que esa persona siempre fue un sucio traidor - dijo Kyoraku provocando mas llanto por parte de Rangiku

- Y dices que yo soy el que las hago llorar- dijo Ukitake quien tenia todavia de su brazo a una llorosa Rangiku

- Matsumoto, por favor ya termina con esto, estoy empezando a considerar cambiarte de división- dijo Hitsugaya para que ella dejara de llorar, pero obviamente no funciono

- Matsumoto-san, deja de llorar por favor, nadie puede ver llorar a esta cara y esos ojos, se ven mejor adornados con una sonrisa- dijo el peliblanco sonriendole a Rangiku y ella dejo de llorar mostrando una débil pero sincera sonrisa que provoco cierto efecto en el peliblanco

- Gracias, la verdad ni yo misma se por que me lamento por alguien así- respondió ella secándose las lagrimas

- Vaya Juushiro, te salio lo poeta, debe de ser por la luna- dijo Kyoraku de repente

- Ukitake... no sabia que supieras tratar con mujeres... o que fueras así de amable con Matsumoto- dijo Hitsugaya sorprendido por las palabras de el

- No es eso, simplemente dije la verdad, no es muy agradable ver llorar a una dama y menos aun por algo que no vale la pena- respondió Ukitake algo incomodo pero un instante después sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y aunque ella estuviera tomando mucho, no sabia para nada a alcohol, ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que veía y menos aun que el por razón alguna le correspondía sin oponerse

- Wow, esto si que no me lo va a creer nadie, Capitán Hitsugaya, no creo que a su edad deba de ver estas cosas- dijo Kyoraku sonriendo y tapandole los ojos a Hitsugaya

- ¿Que esta insinuando Capitan?- respondió el pequeño peliblanco algo molesto

**Al dia siguiente:**

- Buenos días Taicho ¿Que hora es?- dijo Rangiku bostezando y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se encontraba recostada en el sofá que estaba delante del escritorio de Hitsugaya

- La misma hora que ayer a esta hora- dijo el peliblanco sin muchas ganas de mirar el reloj ya que se encontraba haciendo como de costumbre su papeleo

- Ya en serio- dijo ella

- Solo te dire que pasa de medio dia- dijo el mientras escribia

- ¿Por que me dejo dormir hasta tarde? Y ¿que paso anoche? Me siento muy bien- dijo Rangiku sentandose y estirando los brazos

- Nada, solo te fuiste a tomar a media semana, dos capitanes te encontraron gritándole a un poste, después me ayudaron a traerte y hubo acoso de tu parte- dijo Hitsugaya

- ¡¿Lo acose a usted?- pregunto ella alarmada

- Eres alcohólica no pederasta, ¿no recuerdas nada?- respondio Hitsugaya

- No, solo recuerdo que vi cabello blanco- respondió Rangiku

- ¿Alguna idea?- dijo el mirándola por encima de unas hojas que tenia enfrente

- Si no es usted mmm haber ¿quien mas tiene el cabello así?- se pregunto a si misma a pelinaranja- ¡Ya se!, el comandante, mmm no o creo eso ni estando ebria entonces si no es el... oh por Kami-sama- dijo ella mientras se tornaba algo seria

- ¿Ya te acordaste?- pregunto Hitsugaya

- Aja- dijo ella asintiendo pero de un momento a otro estaba abrazando angustiada a el peliblanco- TAIIIIICHOOOOOOOO, ¿que hago?, ¿que le digo?, ¿me disculpo?- preguntaba Rangiku con nerviosismo

-Si lo hiciste apropósito dile la razón aunque no yo mismo lo creería sino lo hubiera visto, si fue solo por la ebriedad disculpate ya que de seguro le hiciste pasar una vergüenza... y por cierto no respiro- dijo Hitsugaya mientras trataba de respirar, el abrazo de ella era asfixiante

- Entonces... Taicho no se como decirle- dijo Rangiku algo cohibida

- ¿Por que no le dices que necesito un padre?- dijo Hitsugaya aguantando las ganas tan fuertes de reír que tenia ya que aunque fuera vergonzoso siempre le causaba gracia imaginarse a Rangiku como su madre

- Estoy hablando en serio, no se burle... momento ¿acaso insinuó que para usted soy como una madre?, Taicho, me hace muy feliz- dijo ella casi soltándose a llorar de la felicidad

- Si, ya ya, lo que sea, ve en este mismo instante ya que cuando regreses te espera el trabajo que tienes atrasado desde la semana pasada- le amenazo el

- Taicho, ¿que pasa si?... pues usted sabe- dijo ella con algo de inseguridad

- Te aseguro que después de lo que paso anoche sera imposible que te diga que no- dijo Hitsugaya con una sonrisa que podría interpretarse como de complicidad

- Gracias, pero no me dijo con detalle que paso anoche- le recordó Rangiku

- Ukitake te refrescara la memoria, ¡AHORA VE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, PERO RAPIDO!- grito el peliblanco señalando hacia la puerta

- Entendido, le aseguro que no lo decepcionare- dijo ella por ultimo guiñándole un ojo y caminando despacio hacia la persona que sabria decirle que paso la noche anterior y que de seguro nunca provocaría que ella se pusiera tan ebria por su causa.

* * *

Espero que les guste creo que me "viaje" con esta pequeña historia.

Y APENAS EMPEZAMOS A ALOCARNOS CON LAS PAREJAS, ASI ES QUE HABRA MUCHOS ONE SHOT COMO ESTOS.

Cuidense

QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE


	4. Pesadilla realizada

**Hola, aqui su amigo MasterOfWarriors dandoles la entrega del nuevo capitulo... me tardé porque no tuve imaginacion para un ByaSoi ni ganas para otro IchiHime para el fic... asi que les traigo una pareja crack que lo disfruten, Onee-chan, vamos con el clima**

Emmm, aja -_-, hola a todos, aqui trayendoles otro capi de estos one shots, perdonen la tardanza pero la imaginación (r) se esfumo por un rato, algo corto pero ahi esta

Bleach no nos pertenece

* * *

**"Cuando el murcielago bebe alcohol"**

Aizen y los Espada ganaron la guerra. Si, se perdieron vidas: Aaroniero, Yammy, Nnoitra y Zommari. Pero los demás sobrevivieron y derrotaron a los Shinigami, por tal motivo Aizen hizo una fiesta enorme, tan divertida que incluso Ulquiorra entró, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando Grimmjow comenzó a introducir alcohol a las bebidas.

Stark y Halibel se la habian pasado besuqueandose toda la noche, Lilynette, Loly y Menoly estaban arrojando papel sanitario a la casa destruida de Inoue. Grimmjow se habia llevado a Neliel a quien sabe donde, ¿Y Ulquiorra? Solo tenía un leve sonrojo mientras seguía bebiendo. Estaba en un concurso de bebida contra Gin.

El Shinigami Zorruno era un rival dificil, ya que habia aprendido de la mejor bebedora de la Sociedad de Almas. Entonces en cierto momento, Gin cayó en un coma etílico, mientras Ulquiorra vencedor se levanta con los brazos en alto en señal de victoria… dos segundos despues… cae al suelo.

Aizen preocupado por su fiel Espada encarga a Sun-Sun que lo lleve a su habitacion para descansar, pero no imaginaría lo que pasaría ahí.

—Sun-Sun, lleva por favor a Ulquiorra a su habitación, si no es mucha molestia.—Dijo el ahora Dios Mariposa.

—Hai, Aizen-sama. Vamos, Ulquiorra-san.—La chica carga al Espada y lo guia a su habitacion mientras el pelinegro decia todo tipo de estupideces.

—¿Te han dico que eres la fraccion mas hermosa? En serio a veces hasta no se como otro de los Espada te eligió como fracción… yo lo hubiera hecho pero Halibel elegía primero… Me enamoré de tus ojos rosados cuando te vi entrar con Aizen y Halibel, por Aizen-sama te amoooooo.- Comenzó a divagar el Espada

—Ulquiorra-san, estas borracho. No sabes lo que dices.—Murmuró la Fraccion.

—Lo digo en sheriooooooooooooo. ¿Nunca has oido el dicho "Los Borrachos y los Niños siempre dicen la verdad"? .—Comenzó el Espada ahora con una tétrica sonrisa.—Además… lo que digo es cierto.—Añadió mientras dio un beso a la fraccion en un momento de descuido causando que esta le diera una bofetada en respuesta.

—Nunca, pero nunca se atreva a hacerme eso… Ulquiorra-san.—Dijo enojada Sun-Sun.

—Sun-Sun, eres el sol-sol que me ilumina cuando estoy triste, te quiero, te amo… te juro que… ya she me olvidó la letraaaaaaaaaaaa.—Dijo totalmente ebrio el Espada.

—Ulquiorra-san… por favor.—Dijo apenada Sun-Sun.—Es verdad lo que dice?

—Dime cuando he dicho una mentira?—pregunta Ulquiorra.

—Entonces…

—Cáshate… —Y una ves mas.. la besa… pero ahora no hay bofetada, ella corresponda… cuando…

¡GAH!—Grita Halibel despertando muy agitada, al parecer todo fue una pesadilla.—Stark… Stark.—Comenzó a tratar de despertar al Primer Espada que dormía junto a ella.

— ¿Ahora que Bel-Bel? ¿Otra pesadilla?—Pregunta Stark adormilado.

—Soñé que un escritor loco hacia que Sun-Sun besara a Ulquiorra.

—Solo fue una pesadilla, vuelve a dormir.

—Si… supongo que solo fue una pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente, Halibel iba caminando junto a sus fracciones, cuando se topan con Ulquiorra quien les da los buenos dias, Sun-Sun se adelanta y le responde lo mismo. En dado momento, Halibel mira por la ventana y ve a ¿Karakura con un Hueco Enorme? ¿Lylinette arrojando papel higienico a las casas destruidas?

—Sun-Sun ¿Qué signifi… —Antes de que completara la pregunta, Halibel, Apache y Mila-Rose ven como Ulquiorra y Sun-Sun se marchan tomados de la mano.— ¡NO FUE UN SUEÑO! .—Grita Halibel a los cuatro vientos mientras Ulquiorra y Sun-Sun comenzarón a correr cuando oyeron amenazas de muerte para el Espada mientras sonreian.

* * *

**Hahahaha, como que me pasé con la historia, digo... Halibel amenazando a Ulquiorra y aparte ¿Que hacia Halibel durmiendo con Stark? Ah, la respuesta esta en el fic, cuando Dice lo que los Espadas hacian**

Ojala les haya gustado

Cuidense

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe (metal lalalala)


	5. Resacoxis

Hola a todos, aqui me reporto ahora dejando el one-shot RenjiRuki que me corresponde (idea mia, Master lo iba a hacer pero se la quite XD) espero que les agrade y que al menos me haya quedado algo decente, a veces ya ni se que escribo U.U

Este One-shot lo iba a subir desde el lunes pero no tuve luz y lo que Master iba a escribir se me borro y hoy no esta conectado(y para que sepan, no es mi hermano de sangre, nos decimos asi por otras razones), pero ya saben, estara para el siguiente

Bleach no me pertenece soy dueña de nada, tampoco las canciones que ocupe

* * *

"Resacoxis"

Una noche en el seireitei, los tres ebrios mas famosos (entiéndase por Rangiku, Kira y Hisagi) acompañaban a Renji quien había ido a un bar de por esos alrededores a darse valor para declararsele a Rukia pero lo perdió en cuanto tomo el primer trago se sake el valor se fue por el caño

- No lo se, ¿y si ella me dice que no?, ¿y si el capitán se enoja cuando le diga?, ¿y si me persigue con Senbonzakura?- Preguntaba el shinigami pelirrojo sentado en la barra del bar

- No lo creo, Kuchiki-taicho no es de los de perseguir, mas bien creo que te mataría al instante- dijo Rangiku

- Eso no me ayuda mucho- dijo Renji suspirando

-Tu solo ve y dicelo- dijo Hisagi

- Pero es que...- decía muy inseguro Renji, se había decidido de una vez por todas decir lo que sentía, ya no soportaba el dolor en el corazón que le daba cada vez que Rukia lo llamaba "amigo", quería ser algo mas

- Abarai-san conozco una canción que te puede ayudar, Hisagi-san ayúdame con la guitarra, Rangiku-san con el pandero- dijo Kira aclarando su voz

- ¿De donde sacaron los instrumentos?- pregunto el pelirrojo

Si no encuentras tu lugar

si has perdido en ti la fe

y no puedes olvidar

a ese amor dibujo

sobre el lienzo de tu piel

una mueca hecha de un adiós

Cantaba el rubio mientras señalaba a Renji

- Mas cierto no puede ser- admitió Renji dándole un sorbo a su bebida

Si un amigo te vendió

por monedas y un tacón

y la noche es tu rival

contra el mal de soledad

bébete hoy la ciudad

Y ahogaras la amargura al brindar

Ahora le canto a Rangiku

- ¿Aizen usaba tacones?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- Siempre me pareció de esos raritos de closet, pero es verdad prácticamente Gin me vendió al dejarme, GIN DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES ESPERO QUE TE ESTES PUDRIENDO- grito la pelinaranja e inmediatamente los tres cantaron el coro

Cuando salga el sol

seguiremos en el bar

seguiremos sin dormir

mataremos en la barra

nuestras penas con champán

¡vente! ¡ vamonos a emborrachar!

- Pero si me emborracho ya no le podre decir nada a Rukia hoy- decía Renji

- Le dirás después, deja que terminemos- dijo Hisagi quien se concentraba en la canción

Si el olvido dibujó

con carmín en el colchón

el perfil de un viejo amor

pinta un corazón

con aliento hecho de alcohol

y su imagen se borrará

Y otra vez Kira señalo a Rangiku

- ¿Quien les dijo que yo me acosté con el?, si apenas llegamos a segunda base ya que a cada rato le llamaba el mariposo de Aizen o se iba por ahí a perderse por varios días- dijo Rangiku

- Esa fue demasiada información- dijo Renji

Es más sano que llorar

medicarte en algún bar

con recetas de pasión

no estés solo, ¡únete!

y antes de que cuentes diez ahogarás la amargura al brindar

Fue turno de el pelirrojo

- Yo no estoy llorando- dijo

- Eso parece cada que la vez- le respondió Hisagi

- Y tampoco estoy amargado- dijo Renji de nuevo

- Te falta muy poquito- le respondió Rangiku

Cuando salga el sol

seguiremos en el bar

seguiremos sin dormir

mataremos en la barra

nuestras penas con champán

¡vente! ¡vamonos a emborrachar!

- ¿Queno estamos tomando Sake?

- pregunto Renji

- Así va la letra, no lo tomes todo tan literal- respondió Kira

Resacosix en la barra

resacosix en el bar

resacosix en cualquier lugar

- Oigan, esto me da una gran idea- dijo Renji a quien se le prendió el foco

- ¿Que ya tenemos que cambiar el sake por otras bebidas?- pregunto Hisagi

-No- dijo el pelirrojo

- ¿Que tenemos que beber hasta el amanecer?- cuestiono Kira

- ¿Que podemos esculcar las cosas que quedan de Aizen para ver si de verdad era hombre?- pregunto Rangiku

- NO, que le voy a llevar serenata a Rukia, nada mejor que decirlo con una canción- dijo el pelirrojo

- ¿Podemos terminar esta ronda entes de ir?- pregunto Rangiku de nuevo

- Esta bien- respondió Renji- ¿Como iba el coro?- pregunto y al instante los cuatro se pusieron a cantar

Cuando salga el sol

seguiremos en el bar

seguiremos sin dormir

mataremos en la barra

nuestras penas con champán

¡vente! ¡vámonos a emborrachar!

Resacosix en la barra

r

esacosix en el bar

resacosix en cualquier lugar

* * *

Cuatro shinigamis iban tambaleándose rumbo a la mansión Kuchiki, eran al rededor de las cuatro de la mañana, no estaban tan ebrios como para ir gritando pero si tenían aliento alcohólico, se suponía que le llevaban serenata a Rukia pero tendría que sin acompañamiento musical alguno ya que la guitarra había sufrido un accidente causado por estrellarla contra una silla al mas puro estilo de un concierto de rock o heavy metal y el pandero había volado por una ventana debido a que querían ver que tan lejos llegaba volando pero acabo hecho pedazos, Renji tuvo que cantar a viva voz, quien sabe como pero entraron a las propiedades de los Kuchiki y milagrosamente se colocaron frente a la ventana de la pelinegra

- ¡RUKIA!, VINE A DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO!- grito el pelirrojo, Rukia desde dentro se despertó y se asomo atraves de una pequeña abertura de la ventana muy emocionada

- Nunca creí que se atreviera, lamento haber entrado sin anunciarme- dijo Byakuya quien estaba detrás de Rukia, encendió la luz

- Nii-sama, me asustaste, yo tampoco lo creí, pero es muy emocionante ¿crees que lo dirá en serio?- dijo sinceramente la pelinegra

- Pienso que si, veamos que tal se expresa- dijo Byakuya también asomándose por la misma abertura que Rukia Desde afuera, Renji solo alcanzaba a distinguir una silueta indefinida pero se alegro al saber que lo estaban escuchando

Ya no siento el amor

no me sirve de nada

si me niegas tus besos

no tengo tu boca

y se me parte el alma.

Siempre confié en ti

ahora me siento solo

me dejaste tirado

tu acto, tu ausencia

y te fuiste con otro.

Con los gatos me muevo

por todos los tejados

rogando a las estrellas

pidiendo a la luna

que vuelvas a mi lado

- A Abarai-san se le da bien esto de la cantada- reconoció Kira

- Mi intuición femenina me dice que algo va mal- dijo la pelinaranja analizando un poco la situación a pesar de lo ebria que estaba

- Creo que lo que va mal es que no hay música, muchas gracias Kira- dijo Hisagi

- Hisagi-san cualquiera se emociona al interpretar "Whiplash"- dijo el rubio

- ¿Que no era cuando cantabas "Quiero que me quieras"?- pregunto Rangiku

- Oh, es verdad no lo recordaba- dijo Kira

- Es fue una muerte nada digna para una guitarra- respondió Hisagi

Y ahora voy a salir

a beber en los bares

para olvidarme de ti

y volver a vivir

y pasarlo bien padre.

Maldita sea mi suerte

mira que tonto e sido

me hundo en mis recuerdos

como me arrepiento

de haberte conocido

Me busque a los colegas

los tenia olvidados

me apartaste de ellos maldita pend...

Kira, Hisagi y Rangiku alcanzaron a taparle la boca antes de que dijera un improperio, se les bajo la borrachera de inmediato

- Abarai-san, te equivocaste de canción- dijo Kira muy nervioso, no era el único en ese estado los otros dos también estaban igual, Renji se los quito de encima al ver que se abría la ventana

- Rukia, ¿Que me respondes?- pregunto el pelirrojo, ni en cuenta que se equivoco de canción debido a su estado de ebriedad- ¡CAPITÁN!- grito Renji al ver a su superior de repente, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había cantado- Lo siento, de verdad yo...- se trataba de disculpar pero era en vano

- Solo respondo en lugar de ella dos palabras- dijo Byakuya quien se había asomado en lugar de Rukia- Chire, Senbonzakura- y al instante pétalos rosados persiguieron a los cuatro shinigamis quienes corrieron a todo lo que les dieron las piernas mientras el pelinegro saltaba por la ventana

- Creí que esta vez iba a ser en serio, a mi no me afecta mucho pero Nii-sama va a estar muy molesto- dijo Rukia cerrando la ventana yendo a su futon para tratar de conciliar el sueño de nuevo

* * *

- Creo que si valió la pena- dijo Hisagi quien tenia pequeños cortes en la cara y en otras partes del cuerpo al igual que los otros tres, ya era de mañana y los cuatro estaban sentados de nuevo en el bar, Byakuya por un descuido les perdió la pista y ellos se ocultaron en dicho lugar

- ¿Como rayos crees que ese desfiguro que hicimos valió la pena?- pregunto Renji muy molesto, pero estaba con resaca así es que no grito

- Pues si Abarai-san, al menos supimos que Kuchiki-taicho es de los que persiguen en vez de matar a la primera- respondió Kira poniéndoselo ungüento curativo en las cortadas

- Y también sabemos que no solo es rápido con el shunpo, si no que también corre a una velocidad impresionante- completo Rangiku mirándose en un espejo

- Esto es un desastre, sera mejor que vaya a disculparme antes de que esto se haga mas grande- dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y saliendo

- Vete por la sombrita- le dijeron los tres shinigamis

- Al menos si fue hasta el amanecer- dijo Kira

- Eso que ni que- lo secundaron Hisagi y Rangiku

* * *

- B-buenos d-d-dias Capitán- dijo Renji al entrar a la oficina de Byakuya, el siempre madrugaba cuando se trataba de su trabajo, a pesar que persiguió a los cuatro shinigamis alcoholizados por al menos dos horas, no se le notaba cansado ni desvelado

- Buenos días Renji, que bueno que al menos tienes la dignidad de aparecerte por estos lugares- dijo Byakuya quien estaba escribiendo pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio al pelirrojo ingresar a su oficina

- Yo lo siento mucho, de verdad no se ni por que lo hice, le ruego que me disculpe- respondió Renji demasiado apenado por sus actos

- ¿Pides perdón por querer decir lo que sientes?- pregunto el pelinegro mirando fijamente a Renji

- Pido perdón por lo que hice creo que de alguna manera ofendí a Rukia y no se lo merece, mas no pido perdón por lo que siento Capitán- respondió muy seguro el pelirrojo, eso le agrado a Byakuya

- ¿Quieres que te perdone por ofender a Rukia?- pregunto de nuevo el capitan

- Yo no quise ofenderle, es algo que tambien tenia guardado pero le aseguro que yo la...- dudo al decir lo que quería- yo la amo mas de lo que se imagina- se animo al fin a decirlo en frente de Byakuya

- Entonces estas perdonado solo si ahora lo haces de una manera correcta, y si vuelves a hacer lo de anoche, esta vez tu sangre correrá justo antes de que termines de expresar lo que sientes de la manera errónea- respondió Byakuya volviendo a sus asuntos

- Gracias Capitán, le aseguro que nada saldrá mal... espero- respondió Renji a punto de salir de la oficina

- Un momento, tienes trabajo pendiente así es que no te puedes ir hasta que anochezca- dijo el pelinegro, de alguna manera tenia que desquitar el coraje, el cansancio y las dos horas de sueño que el pelirrojo le había quitado al hacer su penosa declaración

- Seguro- dijo Renji, Rukia tendría que esperar un poco mas

* * *

Byakuya se había apiadado del pelirrojo y lo dejo salir al terminar la tarde, esta vez si que iría a buscar a la pequeña shinigami, fue a la división a la que ella pertenecía pero le informaron que ya se había ido, siguió buscándola pero no daba con ella hasta que en una esquina choco con alguien

- Lo siento, Renji que bueno verte- dijo Rukia mirando a la cara a el pelirrojo

- Te estaba buscando, quiero que me perdones- dijo el, la pelinegra iba a hablar pero el tomo la palabra antes- perdóname por cantarte ese tipo de cosas antes, perdóname por hacer enojar al Capitán, perdóname por ser un completo imbécil al decirte lo que siento ya que no lo hice bien- dijo

- Renji yo...- respondio Rukia pero el otra vez el no la dejo terminar

- Y dejame decirtelo asi- dijo Renji sacando una hoja doblada que tenia guardada en su ropa, se aclaro un poco la voz

Si yo, tú.

Si caes, yo contigo,

y nos levantaremos juntos

en esto unidos.

Si me pierdo, encuentrame.

Si te pierdes, yo contigo,

y juntos leeremos en las estrellas

cuál es nuestro camino.

Y si no existe, lo inventaremos.

Si la distancia es el olvido,

haré puentes con tus abrazos,

pues lo que tú y yo hemos vivido

no son cadenas...

ni siquiera lazos:

es el sueño de cualquier amigo

es pintar un te quiero a trazos,

y secarlo en nuestro regazo.

Si yo, tú.

Si dudo, me empujas.

Si dudas, te entiendo.

Si callo, escucha mi mirada.

Si callas, leeré tus gestos.

Si me necesitas,

silba y construiré una escalera

hecha de tus últimos besos,

para robar a la luna una estrella

y ponerla en tu mesilla

para que te dé luz.

Si yo, tú.

Si tú, yo también.

Si lloro, ríeme.

Si ríes, lloraré, pues somos el equilibrio,

dos mitades que forman un sueño.

Si yo, tú.

Si tú, conmigo.

Y si te arrodillas

haré que el mundo sea más bajo,

a tu medida,

pues a veces para seguir creciendo

hay que agacharse.

Si me dejas, mantendré viva la llama

hasta que regreses,

y sin preguntas, seguiremos caminando.

Y sin condiciones, te seguiré perdonando.

Si te duermes, seguiremos soñando

que el tiempo no ha pasado,

que el reloj se ha parado.

Y si alguna vez la risa se te vuelve dura,

se te secan las lágrimas

y la ternura,

estaré a tu lado,

pues siempre te he querido,

pues siempre te he cuidado.

Pero jamás te cures de quererme,

pues el amor es como Don Quijote:

sólo recobra la cordura para morir.

Quiéreme en mi locura,

pues mi camisa de fuerza eres tú,

y eso me calma, y eso me cura...

Si yo, tú. Si tú, yo.

Sin ti, nada.

Sin mí, si quieres, prueba.

- Renji...- susurro ella acercándose lentamente a el pelirrojo, acerco su rostro a el de el y de repente... le soltó un puñetazo directo a la cara

- ¿Pero que demonios te pasa?, te acabo de decir lo que siento ¿y así es como reaccionas?- dijo el algo irritado por la reacción

- No fue por eso, si no por que nunca lo dijiste claramente con todas sus letras en vez de eso te complicaste la vida demasiado al buscar como decirlo- le reprendió Rukia el simplemente se quedo mudo- ¿acaso no solo pudiste decir "TE AMO"?- pregunto

- Soy un idiota, como la mayoría de las veces tu tienes razón- respondió Renji con las manos en la cabeza

- Lo se pero aun así te amo Renji- dijo ella sonriendole - Rukia yo también te amo- respondió el tan rojo de la cara como su cabello

- ¿Ves que fácil?- le dijo Rukia

- No solo se demuestra con palabras- dijo el y de repente la beso sin que ella se lo esperara pero aun así lo disfrutaron, después fueron a pasear caminando lentamente tomados de las manos

- En tu poema remarcaste que yo soy bajita- le dijo la pelinegra de repente mirando al frente fingiendo algo de molestia

- Lo se, pero así sabes que te podre bajar las estrellas si me lo pides- le respondió el

- Eres un cursi- dijo Rukia deteniéndose

- Si, pero aun así me amas y yo a ti así es que no te quejes- dijo Renji haciendo enrojecer a la shinigami

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y por favor diganme que les parecio, dudas, quejas y/o sugerencias ya saben mandenlas en un Review o un MP y con gusto las respondere

Canciones que ocupe o mencione

"Resacoxis en la barra" Mägo de Oz (para los ebrios)

"Y ahora voy a salir" Mägo de Oz (para los dolidos)

"Whiplash" Metallica (excelente rola, por favor escuchenla, no se van a arrepentir)

"Quiero que me quieras" Gael Garcia (algo demasiado cursi)

"Si yo, tu" Txus di Fellatio (un poema muy bueno)

Cuidense mucho

QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE (METAL LALALALA) DETECTOR DE METAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL, GRITALE AL CIELO QUE NO QUIERES SER UNO MAS!


	6. Cuando fetiches y gafas se juntan

**Hola a todos y todas!**

**Después de un largo tiempo de ausencia, hemos vuelto para quedarnos, ahora les traemos un AizenXLisa… sip, asi de raro**

Que pedo chamacada! Ya llevamos un tiempo sin subir por problemas técnicos. Más que nada míos. Disfruten, si les gusta, dejen review, si no les gusta dejen review, si les gusta chingar, ya de pasada... chequen mis otros fics... ando nejejitao de Reviews!

**Y creo que ahora si ya no nos vamos a tardar tanto, es te es de la autoria de Master con arreglos mios, disfruten!**

Bleach no nos pertenece… aun

* * *

"Cuando los fetiches y las gafas se juntan…"

Hace 110 años, en la Soul Society. Aizen había planeado experimentar la hollowficación con su prototipo de hogyoku. Y para ello necesitaba a varios sujetos de prueba entre ellos los que hoy son conocidos como Los Vizard, los tenía planeados a todos y cada uno de ellos... pero... había una mujer que lo hacía dudar... Yadomarou Lisa, esa mujer de cabellos oscuros. De mirada fría, de largas piernas y trenza. Si no fuera porque él sería el próximo Dios, babearía.

Entonces, lo decidió. Hará una excepción con Lisa, ella será su acompañante en su nuevo mundo (No confundir con el otro castaño con complejo de Dios) y gobernará junto a él.

En el momento que Urahara y Tessai llegaron, tal y como ocurrió todo. Aizen y Urahara discuten, Aizen los ignora y se va. Pero Urahara notó algo... ¿llevaba con él una especie de bulto en sus hombros? Debía ser su imaginación.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del bosque.

-Yadomarou Lisa, despierta... Lisa...- La pelinegra despertó poco a poco, abrió los ojos y vió al traidor, Aizen. Inmediatamente se separó de él e intentó tomar su zanpakutou para llevarse la sorpresa de que no la tenía. -Si buscas tu katana, yo la tengo. Y te la devolveré si aceptas mi oferta.

- ¡LOS MATASTE A TODOS!- exclamó ella asustada

-No los maté, los hollowifiqué. Vivirán... pero tu eres especial, mi querida Lisa. Unete a mí, sé mi Diosa en mi nuevo mundo, gobierna a mi lado y tendrás lo que quieras- le dijo en un susurro

- Pero pero…. ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó la de la trenza mirando en todas direcciones para ver si habia alguien cerca para rescatarla

- Mi querida Lisa, ¿no lo comprendes?, yo me siento atraído por tu hermosa persona, desde hace ya bastantes días que te he estado observando- dijo Aizen mientras un hilito de sangre le escurría por la nariz

- Ohhh- dijo ella comenzando a sonrojarse pero al notar la sangre de el entendió por que durante la ducha se sentía observada, pero había algo en él que no le acababa de gustar a pesar uno de sus fetiches era que la observaran mientras se bañaba

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- preguntó el castaño impaciente

- No lo sé, tu apariencia de Nerd no me convence- dijo Lisa poniendo una mano en a barbilla, Aizen rodó los ojos con impaciencia pero tenía que usar su ultimo recurso para convencerla, así que se quitó las gafas de pasta negra y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás haciendo que la pelinegra se quedara con los ojos y boca bien abiertos

- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó el sonriendo como galán de telenovela

- Mas o menos, otra cosa- dijo y se acomodó las gafas para darse aires de interesante-¿Podré leer hentai y la shonen?- preguntó

-Todos los días, forzaré a los mangakas a que escriban exclusivamente para ti- dijo el algo exasperado por saber la respuesta definitiva

-¿Sexo los viernes?- preguntó la de la trenza otra vez

-Contigo, a toda hora y no tenías que preguntar- dijo el esta vez alegre por la pregunta

-¿Medidas?- cuestionó ella

-Emmm... -se voltea y se escucha su cierre. -28cm de largo, 6 de ancho- respondió muy orgulloso

-Mmmm... ME GUSTA- dijo ella con una sonrisa pervertida- Vaquero, ya veremos si tus medidas son ciertas, oh y acabo de descubrir que tengo fetiche por los tipos que se peinan con las manos- exclamó y se lo llevó cargando de ahí lo más rápido que pudo…

* * *

Ojalá que les guste!

No se olviden de dejar review!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe~


End file.
